The Tallest Betrayal
by thesuperdot
Summary: The Tallest have suffered the ultimate humiliation not only have they been replaced, but are forced to be servants to ZIM! Please review or GIR will cry!
1. The New Tallest

Invader Zim:The Tallest Betrayal

By thesuperdot

(I don't own Invader Zim or any part of it.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up you lazy slobs. You two are the biggest disgrace to the Irken Empire."

The Almighty Tallest Red a Purple slowly woke from their slumber aboard the control deck of their ship, The Massive. As they woke, they gazed upon the on who insulted them. "Wha…? Wh-who you callin' lazy? And just who are you?"

The insulter looked exactly like Red and Purple; he had the same uniform and everything, only he was green and an inch taller. "Oh, forgive me. I am the new Almighty Tallest, Green. You may call me Green."

Purple spoke next. "Wait, what do you mean, the new Almighty Tallest?"

Green rolled his eyes in irritation. "Isn't it obvious? You two have been replaced. You two are no longer the Tallest."

"HA! As if! We would have been told about this and we would never permit it!" Red smiled. He had this "Green" beat.

"Well then," Green said in a smug voice, "you'd best call security." Then he offered his hands for handcuffing.

Purple jumped at the chance. "OKAY! Computer! Arrest this imposter!" But nothing happened. "COMPUTER! I SAID ARREST THIS IMPOSTER! Reeeed, what's going on?"

Red was at a lost. "I-I don't know… Computer, we are the Tallest! You obey US! Now, arrest this imposter!"

Green smiled. "Allow me. Computer, locate and identify the ranking of the Irkens Red and Purple." Red and Purple were completely mystified, how can this be?

Almost immediately, the computer responded. "The Irkens Red and Purple have been located aboard the control deck of The Massive. Their current rank of Almighty Tallest has been revoked. They are currently awaiting reassignment by new Almighty Tallest, Green." At the conclusion of this the green of both Red and Purple went right. Green was smiling with a very wide smile.

"Well? Does that convince you?"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu…"

"What my colleague means to say is… WHADDYA MEAN REASSIGNMENT?"

Green sighed. "Well, I can see that this is not going to be easy with you."

"But, we aren't dead yet! You can't select a new Tallest unless we're dead!" Purple claimed.

"Ah, that may be true, but, you should read the rules closely!" He cleared his throat. "Ahem, a new Almighty Tallest(s) shall be chosen if the existing Tallest(s) has ceased to be; OR if the current Tallest(s) are incapable of performing their duties. Now then, computer, can tell them why they were terminated as the Tallest?"

"The cause of termination is from incompetence."

"WHAT? Incompetence? How? We, we're succeeding in Operation Impending Doom II!"

Again, Green rolled his eyes. "Let's go into detail, shall we? The termination occurs when a majority of the collective minds of the Irken race feel that someone else as Tallest could do better that the one currently present. This opinion does not need to be spoken as it is read from the subconscious minds of the Irken race. Only 51 is needed to do this and they need not vote on it, it is done at a random point in time. This has really never happened. You did set a record. An astounding 73 considered you incapable to perform your duties. We also know the main reason why this happened. I, personally, cannot say I didn't expect it."

"73? That high? But what was the determining factor?" Purple said.

"Why, the issue of Invader Zim, of course."

At the mere mention of Zim, both faces went blank. "Zim……" Red said.

"Yes, Zim."

"But, we've exiled him to the farthest reaches of the galaxy! He's no longer a problem!" Purple said.

Green laughed hard. "Really? Let us review. Today is Probing Day for the Tallest! It is true that you have banished Zim to the far reaches of the galaxy, but he has found a populated planet. It is by this factor alone that you are obligated, nay, REQUIRED to go and conquer the planet eventually. When that happens, you will have to consider Zim a hero. That is unacceptable given his past history."

"But we won't do that for a long time. There is no need to worry! Once we do, however, we simply send him back to Foodcortia."

"Really? So he can escape again? Haven't you heard from Sizz-lor, he's gotten away again? What then? Send him to Hobo 13? He'll just win again. We haven't even found the drill sergeant yet! Give him a frigate ship to pilot on a collision course to a sun? We don't even know how he got out of that! Send an assassin after him? Tak couldn't even kill him! Face it, you are incapable of getting rid of Zim!"

An uneasy silence settled on the control deck, broken only by Green.

"Well, then, what to do with you? Security, restrain these Irkens."

"Well? What do you plan to do? Kill us?" Red exclaimed.

"Oh, no, my dear Red, that would be FAR too easy. Ah, I have the perfect plan. You two shall be forced into a lifetime of servitude." He turned to the engineers on the control deck.

"Servitude? To whom?"

"Captain."

"Yes, My Tallest?" The captain said.

"Set course to… Earth."

"Rodger." The captain said. Green turned back to the captives.

"What do you want there? What do you need with Zim? Are you going to kill him?"

Green laughed at Purple. "No, not exactly."

Red's eyes went wide. "Wait… No, no, you can't… You wouldn't!"

Purple also got the message. "NO! NO, please! Can't we work something out? C'mon, buddy…"

Green looked at his captives with evil eyes. "Former Tallest Red and Purple, as punishment for your incompetence, you shall be forced into a life of servitude. Your master shall be the one whom you despise the most…"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Your master shall be none other than the one known as Invader Zim!"

Purple and Red lost it. Purple began to sob uncontrollably with little phrases such as "Zim!" and "Why does he torment us so?"

Red went with unrelenting rage. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WE ARE THE TALLEST! WE ARE! YOU CAN MAKE US SERVE ZIM! WE SHALL NEVER SERVE ZIM!"

"Now then, security, prepare our package and prepare to send out a broadcast to ALL Irkens once we get to earth. This shall go public."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Down on earth, Invader Zim was once again at skool unaware that his luck has changed.

What future does the future hold for Zim as he gets to boss the Tallest around?

Will you ever find out? Probably not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note:Just something I whipped up in my spare time. Dunno if I'll continue, college is coming up for me (English 101). This is better than what I have done in the past. Well, enjoy.

thesuperdot


	2. Zim's New Slaves

Author's Note:Well, tis the first day of college and I've made a heck of a discovery. My sister has classes on the very same day I do. Not only that, but also right up to the time I go to class at 4:00 pm. That means I am stuck here from 1pm to 4pm.

In other words, the story shall continue. But the updates and storyline will be VERY erratic. Sorry. Ideas are welcome because I haven't a clue of what to have happen. Yes, there is no foreseeable plot.

Nuff' of this, let get it on!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Green stood on the announcement platform in the auditorium inside The Massive. Behind him were his two captives, Red and Purple. They were sustained in a force field that prevented them from moving anything except their heads and hands.

He was eating a few curly fries he got from Red and Purple's stash aboard the ship. "Mmm, ya know, these are REALLY good. I personally cannot wait to start being leader! Tell me, is it hard?"

Red jumped at the bait. "YES! Very hard! Unbelievably hard! Set us free and we'll help you!"

So did Purple. "Yes we'll… uh, be you're… uh, advisors!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Do you think I'd fall for that trick? Heh, you two are gullible. By the way, who's the one who loves curly fries?"

"We both do." Purple said.

"Ah, well, they're delicious." With that, he ate them in front of them both, causing them to twitch in irritation.

Green smiled when the captain hailed him. "My Tallest, we have arrived at the planet Earth."

"Good, good. Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir, but are you sure you wish to do this?"

Green rounded angrily on him. "Your job is to follow my orders! NOT question them! Now, begin the broadcast."

A spotlight flicked on, a camera zoomed in on his face, and it was time to announce the new leader. Green raised his hand to the crowd below and viewing across the radio waves. "Greetings, my fellow Irkens! Allow me to introduce myself. I am your new Almighty Tallest, Green!"

Nothing. Not even a cough could be heard. Green's head tilted to one side. "What is this? An audience or a mausoleum? Are you all REALLY surprised at this?"

Still nothing. "Oh come on! More than half of you thought that these two nimrods weren't capable of doing their job!"

Slight ripples of confirmation on this fact. "Look, people, the control brain put me in charge. You thought that these two were cutting it, and, also I'm a full inch TALLER than them."

That fact seemed to provoke a reaction. A few cheers here and there. Green crossed his arms and frowned. "Okay, look. I'm the new Tallest, okay? Not these two, okay? Get that little fact straight and we'll be fine. Juts, just do what you did for them and cheer, alright? Now then, let's try this again."

Green spun around to the laughing captives behind them. "Shut up! You're just as bad! Boy, I can't wait to send you to Zim!" They shut up at that.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Greetings my fellow Irkens! I am your new leader, Almighty Tallest Green!" The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, Green smiled. "There we go! Now was that so hard to do?"

A lone invader in the crowd called out. "YES!"

Green wasn't amused. "Vaporize him!" He was. "Now, as per order of the control brain, I have been forced to punish Red and Purple for their incompetence."

Green turned to the captives. "They shall be force to serve an invader on his mission. Every beck and call of him shall be answered. We are circling a planet, which we shall conquer soon, called Earth."

Red and Purple braced them selves. Here it comes, they thought. Green continued, "This planet is where Invader Zim has been sent to. It is with the approval of the control brain that I shall send Red and Purple to be slaves to Zim!" The crowd, doing as they were told, went wild. It should be noted, however, that almost 93 percent of the population thought the punishment was a good one. Red and Purple were horrified at the reaction.

"WAAAIT! People, don't listen to this imposter! We're your leaders! WE are! Don't let him do this to us!" Red screamed as he pounded on the field.

"Yeah, let us out!"

"Alright, we'll put it to a vote. If you want them to stay, cheer. You've no need to worry, if want them, I won't harm you." Nobody, with good reason, believed him and thus no one cheered. "Okay, make them slaves?" Mass cheering. "There you have it, we voted, happy now?"

"No! There too stupid to know better!" That was a bad move on their part. The crowd became anxious to ship them out of there.

Green pressed a button on a near by control panel. A large evil looking machine slammed down on top of the force field sealing them in a box. It then loaded the box into the cannon and aimed it at Zim's base.

Green pressed another button. Down on earth, Zim's comm. link began to beep and, after a minute or two, he answered. "Greetings My Tallest! Forgive my delay, GIR made waffles." He paused, and realized that Red and Purple weren't there. "Who are youuuu? And why aren't the Tallest present? ANSWER MEEEEE!"

Green smiled politely. "Ah, hello Zim. This is the first time we have met, so I'll disregard that. Allow me to introduce myself; I am your new leader, Almighty Tallest Green."

"Almighty Tallest Green…? But what about Almighty Tallest Red and Purple?"

"They have been replaced by the control brain. I thought I'd tell you in person. It is a great…" He had to pause to keep from laughing, "…honor to meet you. Red and Purple said you were…" Another pause, "…their best invader."

Zim smiled with glee. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, since you are, I have a gift for you." He launched Red and Purple straight into the living room of Zim's 'house'. Zim went wild at the sight them. "M-my Tallest! What are you doing here?"

Red gave a grimace. "Hullo, Zim." Purple did the same but said nothing.

"You see, Zim," Green said, "When the Tallest were told they weren't the Tallest anymore, they requested that they be servants to their best invader. They wanted to assist in Operation Impending Doom II!"

Zim's eyes went wide. "Servants? To Me?"

Green nodded. Zim cheered more, even GIR Joined in on the cheering.

Red looked at Purple, Purple looked at Red. "We're screwed, you know that don't you, Purple?" Purple could only nod. It was too true, what Red said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Friends and The First Day

The Tallest Betrayal

By Thesuperdot

Chapter 3: Friends

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…Most SIR units have been repaired and are serving me nicely. The Megadoomer MK II has also helped nicely." Invader Tenn was saying to Green. "The defective part in the SIR units was merely a short caused by an unnecessary wire."

Green finished his soda and nodded proudly. "Good, good, Tenn. When do you think the planet shall be ready for conquest?"

"My Tallest? Sir?"

"The planet is actually ready for conquest now, My Tallest. The resulting devastation to the planet from the SIR units has cause the Meekrobs to call for surrender. They just want the SIRs off."

"Sir?"

"Oh hold on, Tenn, I'm needed. Actually, maintain your hold on the planet, I'll send some of the armada to assist in conquering." Tenn gave a salute and signed off. Green turned to the technitian. "Now then, what is so important? Can you not see I'm busy?"

The technician bowed slightly. "I am sorry; sir, but you have a visitor."

He rolled his eyes. "Show him in…"

A female voice called from behind him. "Well, well, the deadbeat finally made a name for himself."

Greens antennae perked up. "That voice… I know that voice!" He spun around to look dead into the eyes of a female Irken with brilliant blue eye who was about 2 inched smaller than him. "Well, if it isn't my dear sister Jaz!"

This is rather unusual in the Irken Empire. All Irkens are artificially grown; therefore no one is really related. However, every so often a pair of Irken Smeets will share the same part the DNA. When this happens, they will be told and referred to as brother/brother, sister/sister, brother/sister, and so forth. The Irkens Jaz and Green are an excellent example of this. Green and Jaz embraced in a friendly hug before continuing their conversation.

"So, 'My Tallest', how are you?"

"Jaz, don't worry, you need not call me that. Call me Green like you always do."

"Okay, so you're the one I was told to make a Tallest Uniform for, huh?" Jaz was one of the top engineers in the Irken military and research sector. Green looked at his shiny suit.

"Yeah, I guess so. I must say, being chosen as Tallest was quite a shock."

"Yeah, well, enjoy the suit; it's my finest work yet. I, uh, saw what you did to the former Tallest." She trailed off when saying that.

Green looked upward. "Yeah, well, they had it coming. They were never the smartest in school."

"That's not what I was talking about, but you do have a point. I agree with that point, though." Jaz smiled. "Well, sir, it is nice to see you making a name for yourself. I must say I almost wrote you off as a failure and disgrace."

Green frowned at his 'big sister'; she was born 2 hours before him, but was still 2 inched shorter. "Hey now, watch it, I'm a Tallest now. Maybe you can help me? I would like a permanent live feed from earth to see the terror Red and Purple are experiencing right now. Can you do that for me?"

Jaz laughed. "Yeah sure, Green, no sweat. I'll have it up in no time. And with that, I make my leave."

Green sighed. He was very lucky to have a sister as cool as her. Oh, well, back to business. "Captain."

"Yes, My Tallest?"

"Send someone to the archives. Have them gather every piece of intel and info on Invader Zim. I mean everything from the moment he was activated to the mission on earth. Use temporary access code #3bc334d."

"Yes sir, My Tallest."

Seconds later, the live feed from earth came through. "Hey, bro, here you go, enjoy."

Green grabbed some popcorn, sat back and watched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter coming soon. Scratch that! Yes, that's right you lucky dogs! I had such a creative outburst that I wrote TWO chapters. And since I hate posting two at the same time, I'm adding it on to this one. That's right, two for the price of one! Now then, onto the next chapter:

Chapter 4: The First Day

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Irken Base on Earth, Zim was totally ecstatic. He was showing it by not taking breaths between sentences. In fact, he was hardly taking breath between words! "ThisisbeautifultheTallestareatmycommandtheywishtohelpmeshowthesepitifulhumansjustwhattheyaredealingwiththeyshallruethedayoftormentingmeohhowtheyshallrueitespeciallythatDibohtheDibboywillpaydearlyfirstweneedaplanthatshouldn'tbetoohardnowthattheTallestarehelpingmeweneednewdisguiseswhattodressyoutwoashmthisisatrickyproblembutmygeniusshallprevailasalways!"

Red and Purple, when they first arrived, had made the big mistake of disclosing to Zim that he was never really supposed to find a planet, much less still live. This was quite a blow to Zim, who immediately stopped worshiping them. However, with the nonstop flow of words from Zim, the two were able to get a grip on the situation. GIR had run off again to find more tacos.

"Red, what are we gonna do? Zim isn't exactly thrilled about what we did to him!"

Red put up a hand to silence him. "Well, we don't exactly have a choice right now. We've been demoted and not much can be done."

"But still! We've spent a lot of time avoiding this guy! We've ridiculed him! We've succeeding in galactic conquest! And I want my snacks back! That, that Green is probably eating my nacho chips!"

"Okay, so we ride it out? From what he's told us… uh, wait; I never listened to him during his reports…"

"Err, neither did I… Is, is that gonna come back to haunt us?"

"I don't know. It does look as if Zim has blended properly. He has proven resistant to our past attempts to get rid of him."

"AH HA!" Zim suddenly shouted. "I have the perfect plan!" Red and Purple shuddered. Now not only did they have to listen to him, but they also had to help him. "COME! TO THE LAB!" The floor dropped and Red, Purple Zim and GIR, who had come back full, no one heard GIR enter due to Zim's ranting and excitement, when deep into Zim's base.

"Now then, you two need disguises!" Zim walked over to a control panel deep in the bowels of the base. "Computer, display possible disguises for Red and Purple!"

Zim mused out loud to himself. "Hmmm, this may give me a chance to remove RoboDad and RoboMom from the base. Computer, display possible 'earth-worm baby parents'."

The computer displayed a few selections that Red and Purple could turn into. After scrolling through the selections, Zim finally found the perfect disguises for them. With glee he shout, and scared the crap out of the former Tallest, "Ingenious! You! Red! Step on the circle!"

Red looked at the small circle in front of him. "Do I have to?" Zim pushed him into it and before he could get out of the circle, a purple tube slammed down upon him. There was a short scream of pain, and then the tube snapped up in a cloud of smoke.

Red stood there almost exactly like he was when he entered. The only changes was he had a blond wig on, a blond beard on, two human eye lenses, and the top half of a blue business suit. It was rather ridiculous. "Brilliant!" Was Zim's response. Purple began to laugh. Red took a look at his self and then said, "I hate you so much."

It was then Purple's turn. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice him being pushed into the circle. By the time he stopped laughing, the tube had slammed down on him.

No sooner than the tube had lifted and the smoke cleared, Red collapsed in a fit of hysteria. Purple was dressed in a brown female wig, had two human eye lenses, and a blue dress with pink polka dots. He also had fake breast and lipstick on. It was even worse than Red's. Purple was horrified. "GAH! I-I-I, what, you…" Purple was totally incapable of expressing his distaste for his new disguise.

Zim placed his disguise on. "Now that you have your disguise, I shall show you around the filthy planet!"

Red was still giggling as they made their way to the surface. "Red, just, just shut up. I don't want to hear it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On board The Massive, in the control deck, Green and the technicians and captain were in hysterics as well. Green had freeze framed the picture of Purple's disguise and was showing it every where on the ship and, as a result, everyone had collapsed in laughter.

It was quite apparent that their torment was being enjoyed by everyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: I think I'm enjoying this a bit too much. I've just finished this one at 4am. Thank God I don't have college on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.

Next Chapter coming soon!


	4. A Day around Town

The Tallest Betrayal

By Thesuperdot

Chapter 5: A Day around Town

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now then, because you are too tall for the voot runner, I shall walk you around the filthy planet. This will give you a look at the pathetic natives whom populates this filthy rock!"

Red was finding it very hard not to laugh at Purple. Purple was very annoyed at this. "Can't we change my disguise? I look horrible!" Was one of the many protests he had given during the elevator trip.

"NO! That disguise will be perfect! No one will think to question who you are, except…" His eyes narrowed significantly "…DIB." He said the name with the quality of, say, acid burning through metal.

"Yeah, about this Dib-person. Why haven't you gotten rid of him? Why are you still dealing with him?"

"Because all attempts of eradicating the pitiful earth-worm baby have always been thwarted, anything I try fails miserably." Zim said miserably.

"Maybe cause you're stupid." Purple said under his breath. Red began to crack up. Zim was not happy.

"SILENCE! DO NOT QUESTION YOUR MASTER, THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIM!"

Red and Purple were unable to say anything to that.

"GIR! We are leaving now, WATCH THE HOUSE FOR THE HORRIBLE DIB KID!"

After they finally departed the base, hampered only by a slight separation issue from GIR, they began to see the sights, so to speak. First stop, Dib's house. The Enemy.

"This is the pitiful human whom always has to thwart my attempts at WORLD DOMINATION! I go to skool with him, which I will show you soon."

"Okay, and why do we need to know this?"

"So, my slave, you can avoid him and help me DESTROY him." Zim went into lunatic mode on this, "You cannot escape my wrath Dib. You shall perish along with everyone else… Vengeance shall be MINE!"

Purple looked at the horribly insane Irken near him. "Ah, Zim? Why are you talking to yourself? It's kind weird to look at."

Zim spun around, with an innocent look on his face. "What are you talking about? I wasn't talking to myself."

Purple placed his hand in his face and sighed. He had it all, now he was serving the very one he hated most. "WE CONTINUE!" Zim shouted, scaring some cats in the process.

Next stop was the skool. "This is where the earthanoids come to learn. It is sad; the system is inferior compared with our method. I have enrolled you here to attend skool with me. You start tomorrow! Here you will see the Dib-filth attempting to identify me as an alien. But everyone assumes he's crazy! CRAZY!"

As the tour continued, it went past the mall ("Where they buy pathetic item with there so called 'money'), the taco food place (A staple among the earthanoids, and a personal favorite with GIR), and other such places. Along the way they encountered many of the citizens doing the things they normally do. And it confused Red and Purple. They didn't have a chance, however, to discuss it until they got home and Zim went off to check on his nuclear blob of death.

"My god, I can't tell who's stupider, Zim or the inhabitants!" Red said in surprise.

Purple readily agreed to that. "Yeah, I mean, did you see those people getting into a fight over a copper circle? What was with that?"

But before they could continue further, Zim hailed them. "RED! PURPLE! Come here! It is time to make our first report to Tallest Green!"

"Oh no…" "Here we go again…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Green was fast asleep in his luxurious penthouse suite aboard The Massive when the call came in. "My Tallest, I hate to wake you, but you have a call from Earth."

"Hmmmerrrr? Wuzzat? Lemme lone…"

The lone technician really hated to do this, I mean; you just don't bother The Almighty Tallest. "S-sir? My Tallest? Please, you have a transmission coming through."

"Zzzz, I love you cold, unfeeling, metal arm…"

"Sir! Wake up! You have a call!"

Finally, a response. A sudden burst of motion caught the lone technician by surprise and he could then say that Almighty Tallest Green and quite the arm span. Of course, he was also sleeping near the edge of the bed, not in the center. "Whaaaaaat is it?" Green moaned.

"Irk, I am most sorry sir, but you have a transmission coming in…"

Green didn't make any motion, not even to turn his head, which was face first in the covers, to look at the technician. "Tell them I'm busy."

"Ah, but sir, it's from earth."

Green looked at him. "Really? From whom…? Zim? Red? Purple?"

"Zim, my Tallest. The transmission is from Zim."

Green let the technician go. "Very well, transfer the call to my suite and get me some nachos. Extra cheese."

Green got up from his immense bed and rubbed his green eyes. God, how he loved being Tallest, it was easier than you would think. Yes, there were decisions to be made, but on the whole, he just lounged around and made sure things went as they were supposed to do. No sooner than he had gotten our of the bed, the screen in his room came on and he was face to, eh, face with Zim, Red, and Purple. "Ah, Zim! So good to hear from you. How is everything?"

Zim managed a bow. "My Tallest, sir, I wish to report on the progress I am making."

Green smiled. "Go on."

"Well, My Tallest, I have given Red and Purple ingenious disguises to help them blend in with the earthanoids. These disguises were put to the test as I showed them around the place. No one noticed them. I have enrolled them in skool and they shall attend classes with me."

Green put up a hand to silence him. "Hold on, aren't the earth-worm babies as tall as you, Zim?"

"Why, yes, My Tallest, yes they are."

"I see. Well, then won't someone notice when they arrive in class with you?"

Red and Purple went wide eyed. "YES! That's what we've been saying to him!" Purple cried out. "But he won't listen."

"With good reason, slave." Zim responded. "The earth-worm babies will not know any different. They shall assume you are taller than they are. The only one who will say different is Dib." (Again, he said the name with the quality of acid on metal)

Green smiled. "Good. Report to me tomorrow after school."

Zim gave a grand salute. "Yes, sir, My Tallest." The screen clicked off, and his nachos were delivered.

Green took them off the tray, and looked at them despondently. He looked at the servant who delivered him. "Next time, give more cheese."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter SOON!


	5. Red and Purple Get Skooled

The Tallest Betrayal

By theusperdot

Chapter 6: Red 'n' Purple get Skooled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at skool, Ms. Bitters was in her usual mood, that being generally irritated. She was in dispute with the principal yet again for the addition of two new students. "Grrr, FINE, I'll take them in." She slammed the phone down and looked at the class evilly. "I am forced to tell you that two new student shall be joining us." Everyone in the class groaned, except for Zim, which Dib found odd. "Because we have no room left, I'm sending The Letter M and Old Kid to the underground classroom."

Like clockwork, before either could protest, the floor disappeared and they were never seen again. Second later, a knock came at the door. It opened and in walked Red and Purple looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Ms. Bitters scowled at them and Dib went out of his mind. "Well then, you useless freaks, what's you're name?"

"Eh, my, my name is, is Red." His look of misery didn't change as he gave a half hearted wave.

"I'm Purple." He too, gave a half-wave.

"There. Now sittdown."

"WAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTT!" There it was, the familiar scream from Dib signifying another rant on Zim, the alien. Everybody, with the exception of Red and Purple, had the single unifying thought. 'Here we go, AGAIN.'

"Those two aren't human! They're alien!" Dib claimed.

"Dib! Stop acting crazy! There are no aliens!" Jessica said.

"Yeah, man, you keep talking, but show nothing! Show us proof."

Dib was furious at that. "PROOF! JUST LOOK AT THEM!" He pointed to Red and Purple to make his point. Just to be clear, they had disguises on, but you could clearly see their suits underneath it, they were also green.

"They look normal to me."

Red and Purple agreed with the kid. "Uh, YEAH! That's cause we're normal."

"Oh, okay."

Dib was going out of his mind. "What? You believe them? Alright, consider this, why are they so tall? They are taller than Ms. Bitters!"

Purple saved them on this one. "Err, early growth spurt?" He offered. Everyone agreed with it. Dib didn't.

"Grr, okay, he has a BEARD! Kids don't get beards!"

Red's turn. "I've always had facial hair." Once again, all but Dib agreed with it.

"They look like Zim! They have the same skin tone!"

Zim's turn. "SILENCE FILTHY HUMAN! They are my cousins. Do not insult my family."

Dib went silent and stared at the ground. He was beat and he knew it. Then something caught his eye at the base of the two new kids. His eyes went wide. "OKAY!" He screamed. "Take a look at this!"

He walked up to them, grabbed Ms. Bitters yard stick and waved it right underneath their feet. "SEE? They're FLOATING! Kid don't float!"

"Uh, telekinesis?"

Dib was crushed. Everyone agreed with Red. "Crazy!" "You lunatic!" "Always talking about Bigfoot and aliens."

Ms Bitters got up and yelled at the class, or more accurately, Dib. "Dib, your rant tires me, TAKE A SEAT!"

Taking a seat, Dib pondered what his next move would be.

Red wondered why Dib's head was so large.

Purple wondered if they served nachos.

Zim considered new ways of making Dib suffer.

Soon the bell rang for lunch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, don't eat the food here. I have discovered that it is very toxic to our bodies. Do not let any of the so called 'meat' touch you." Zim told Red and Purple.

"Ah huh." Purple said absentmindedly. Red said nothing; he was busy looking for a way to get away from Zim. He found the perfect place right out side of the door to the cafeteria, the restroom.

Zim, Red, and Purple approached the apparatus that dispensed the unidentifiable blob of meat on their tray. It was actually a hybrid of three types of steaks, some fat from pork, and some vegetable oil. It was also living, as a few unlucky kids found out. Their bodies were never found. Red made his move. "I'm not really hungry. I need to use the restroom."

"HM? Very well, Red. Go on." Zim grunted irritably.

"Okay, come on Purple."

"But I don't have to go…" Purple protested, but Red cut him off.

"YESYOUDO!" And half-dragged Purple to the restroom. Unbeknownst to either of them, Dib also needed to use the restroom. He, however, had no idea that Red and Purple were going there to talk in private.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After throwing Purple into the nearest stall and following him into it, he began to twitch badly. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Zim is driving me crazy!"

"You'll get no complaint from me. We got to get away SOON!"

Dib entered at this time. His ears picked up the conversation and he completely forgot about the call of nature. This was his best chance to get some intelligence on them. Stealthily he crept to the nearest stall, let him self in and began recording with his laptop.

"So what do we do? It's not as if he'd let us take his Voot cruiser." Purple said to Red.

"Good point. We can't. Not after what he knows. Not after what we did to him."

"We had no choice, you know that! He'd completely destroy the hopes of Operation Impending Doom II!" Dib got excited at that. They were actually gunning for galactic domination!

"Arrrgh! We had it all! We were worshipped! We were the freaking leaders! We had an immense amount of snacks! Now we can't even get our hands on a simple slurrpee." Red Lamented.

"How about Tak's ship?" Dib paid close attention to this. It was HIS ship now.

"That large-head crazy boy has it. We can't just ask him for it."

"We could help him."

Red was intrigued by this. "Oh? How?"

"Well, we help him get rid of Zim." Dib was ecstatic! Help get rid of Zim? Too good to be true.

"Ah, yes, we could. We then could come back and take the planet for ourselves afterward." Dib rolled his eyes. It WAS too good to be true. But they didn't like Zim, now, that was something.

"Well, we could just take it. That just leaves The Massive."

"And Tallest Green. Is it me, or does he seem REALLY familiar?"

"I know what you mean. I feel I know him from somewhere. But where?"

"Let think of that later. For now, how do we get to The Massive?"

"I don't know. But I do know this, when we get back, he will pay."

"Yes, yes, he shall."

"It will be US, not him, whom rules the universe!"

"Yeah! Red and Purple, supreme leaders of the galaxy!"

Dib began to laugh. He was beside himself with joy over what he learned that completely forgot about being silent. "YEEEESSS! After all this time! PROOF! PRRRRRROOOOOOFFFFF!"

Red's head snapped around to the source. "What the…?"

"AH ha ha! I gotta get this to the Swollen Eyeballs! Oh man…"

"It's coming from the stall next to us!" Purple said. Red looked over the metal panel.

"Aw, man, it's that crazy kid!"

"Eh?" Looking up he saw the face of Red. "Oh crap…"

Anybody who was there will tell you that sudden commotion that erupted from the restroom was very loud. First, Dib slammed open the door and skidded out and almost into the wall, he caught him self right in time as Red and Purple exploded from the same door. They weren't as lucky as Dib though, they both hit the wall.

Dib was a good 5 feet away from the once they resumed the chase, he hopping up on the tables to further evade them. He landed on the platform with the meat on it and realized he was trapped. Red and Purple converged on his location.

Dib looked around. How on earth was he going to get out of here? There had to be something…

He figured it out almost immediately. If they were anything like Zim, meat would cause them pain. He dispensed a huge heaping blob of meat on to a nearby tray. "Hey, aliens, you look hungry! Try the mystery meat! It's great!" And with that he kicked the tray with pinpoint accuracy at Red. Red ducked, and Purple, who was right behind him, was unable to move in time and caught it full face. A sickening burning sound and smell arose quickly from it. "GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Purple screamed running around in pure pain. Red was only angered further and lunged at Dib. But Dib was too quick; he jumped up, over Red, and onto a moving cart of dirty trays.

The cart slowly began to roll toward the kitchen. Red was on his feet and making haste in catching him. Dib resorted to tossing the trays at Red slowing him just enough to make it to the kitchen.

Dib used a mop to jam the door but it soon became apparent that it wouldn't hold. He needed a weapon…

Dib saw the water hose and made a grab for it just as Red burst through the door. Dib executed a dazzling turn, and, without dropping the laptop, swung the hose around gave Red a bath. Red felt it immediately and soon began to scream in pain.

Dib ran out of the kitchen and threw open a window. He looked at Zim, who was still confused as to what was going on. "AH HA! I've got you now, ZIM! I've finally got it! Proof of what you are!"

Zim looked at the two figures lying on the floor, what could he possibly mean?

Dib took his chance and, after catching hold of the back of a bus, began to laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Green's Interest

The Tallest Betrayal

By thesuperdot

Chapter 7: Green's Interest.

Author's Note: I've just realized that I've never told you about a very unique trait in Green's and Jaz's physiology. I'll try to squeeze it in here, but if not, I'll just tell you at the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pair of jade green eyes (That was easy!) looked at a giant screen on board a massive ship appropriately title 'The Massive'. Two fingers gently massaged the upper lip of the green eyes. Every so often, the fingers would depart and touch a control panel to make the screen change.

The subject of Tallest Green's interest was rather odd, as most would rather forget him. Off to the left of the screen, a picture of Zim was displayed, complete with physical spec on him. To the right, a timeline from when he was activated right up to the time spent on the Earth. The main screen itself gave more detailed info on Zim's life.

Green was currently looking at the IEAB that ate Tallest Miyuki and Spork when he heard an all too familiar voice. "Heeeey Green!"

A singular collective gasp escaped the room and a number of technicians and pilots looked at the door way where a sapphire-blue eyed Irken walked in.

"Jaz! Hello again!" Green cried out. He turned to look at the people staring at Jaz and him. "Back to work, people!" He said clapping his hands. "I told her she could say that! But you all can't!"

Jaz glanced at the screen. Zim? Why was he learning about that defect?

Green smiled politely. "Jaz, what do you remember about Zim?"

Jaz looked incredulously at him. "You're joking, right? He's a nightmare! What else can be said?"

Green waved his hands. "No, no, I mean besides the obvious."

"Okay, he was the worst case scenario for a defect. High on himself, unstable, criminally insane, completely raving mad!"

Green looked thoughtfully at her. "What about, genius?" He said.

Jaz looked at him as if _he_ were insane. "G, genius? What do you mean?"

Without so much a glance, Green tapped the control board and brought up a split-screen with two different pieces info on it. On one half, the IEA device. On the other, Zim IEAB before eating the IEA. "Do you remember the Infinite Energy Absorber?"

Jaz and half the crew on deck shuddred. You almost never used that phrase without talking about Zim beast afterward. "Yeah, who could forget?"

"We made it, you know."

"Yeah, so what? We weren't the direct cause of Tallest Miyuki and Spork's death!"

"True. But didn't you wonder how Zim's beast was made?"

Jaz looked at him with shock. Was he serious? "I make it a point NOT to even think about it."

Green once again called up a new screen without looking. Jaz took a brief look and was stunned. "Whoa…"

"Yes, amazing isn't it? In theory, he couldn't even get to live, much less stay together. But, as we all saw and, had burned hideously into our memories, he managed it."

Jaz shook her head. "Pure coincidence. Chance! That doesn't prove he's a genius."

"Oh? How about this, have you been able to create a 'temporal object replacement' device yet?"

"Ha! _That _can't be done. Most of our scientists went in…sane…" She bit her lip. Zim was most definitely insane. Green brought up a camera recording of the device. "No way."

Green said nothing but instead went through all the devices Zim made through the years. With each new screen, Jaz's look of disbelief was growing bigger and bigger.

"Do we have specs and blueprints of these things?" She asked timidly, clearly ashamed of being proved wrong. "I am amazed, to be honest, but I still stand by the fact that he's an insane genius defect!"

"Oh, no need to state that! I firmly believe that as well. But, yes, we do have the files. They are classified and can only be accessed by you or me."

Jaz began to say something when the 'Call Waiting' alarm went off. The main screen switched to the call and a voice rang out through the deck. "GREEEEEEEN!" Red yelled.

Red looked like he had just been in a brawl. His face was scarred and had scabs in many places, even an eye was black like tar and he was steaming slightly. Purple, on the other hand, was worse off.

He, like Red, was scarred and scabbed in many places, but his eyes were still purple. He looked, however, sick. The beautiful green sheen of his skin was very pale, he was wobbling slightly, his mouth was drooped and drooling and one of his eyes were twitching in pain.

Green made a small effort to look like he heard nothing.

"GREEN! I know you can hear me!" Still nothing. Green examined his hand in admiration. Everyone went about their business, they knew what Green wanted.

"Answer me!"

Green picked a piece of lint off his suit, and then placed his hand on his stomach, or rather, where it was on a human. "I'm hungry..." He said. Three techs answered him immediately.

"May I get you something, sir?" "Yes, My Tallest, how may I serve you?" "Whatever you desire, I shall get you!"

Red's eye began to twitch as Green dictated what he wanted. He pointed to the first one, "You, get me two corndogs!" Then to the second, "Get me a slurrpee." Then to the third, "You, eh, er…" He looked up and drew a circle with his pointing finger. "Ah! Dance for me!"

The tech nodded. "Freestyle, sir?" Green nodded.

As the tech danced an alien version of the robot ("Put more hip into it!"), Red groaned, sighed and said through clenched teeth, "My, Tallest, may I have a word?" You could hear the teeth grind together.

Green smiled. "There we go, was that so hard? Now what is it?"

"Take us back! We can't take it anymore! Zim's going to eventually kill us!"

"Oh, darn. Would you rather I kill you myself?"

"YESSSS!"

"I see. No can do, buddy."

"Bu, whu, yhu, guh…"

Zim's shrill voice bled through at that moment. "Purple! Come here! I think the Meat Antidote is perfected!"

In the space of one second, Purple sprang to life and latched himself around Red. He then began to bawl like a baby. "NOOO! Not the antidote! Not again! It burrrrns! I can't feel my organ!"

Red, his humility gone, did nothing but wear a scowl. "Do you SEE? Do you see the horror we have to go through?"

Green shrugged. "Nope."

Red's scowl grew and he simply clicked the transmission off.

Jaz looked skeptical. "Meat Antidote?"

Green shrugged again. "You're guess is as good as mine…"

A tech hailed Jaz. "Ma'am, you have a package."

"A… Package? From who?"

"Zim. The message enclosed say to be careful with the clear liquid. It's toxic to our health. The yellow liquid helps in neutralizing it."

Green shrugged yet again. "Huh. Well, see what you can do with it."

Jaz nodded and left. The tech still danced. "No, no, no! I said more HIP, not arms!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter soon!


	7. Operation Skeptic Plan Bravo Omega Alpha

The Tallest Betrayal

By thesuperdot

Chapter 8: Operation Skeptic Plan Bravo Omega Alpha-b23 .56…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AH HA!" Zim laughed as he took the cargo elevator to the living room. "I have done it! The perfect plan!"

The elevator zipped up through the levels. "It shall be called Operation Skeptic…"

Into the living room. "Plan Bravo Omega Alpha…"

He ran into the kitchen where Red and Purple were surprised to find GIR made good waffles. "Dash b25.563655…"

Red and Purple looked at the small Irken with raised non-existent eyebrows. "Code Red 3254…"

They looked at each other. "Zim…?" Red began.

"Paragraph 354 Section 285 Line 54423…"

"Zim."

"Revision 34…"

"ZIM!"

"Compliant with Code 482 of Irken Law Section 2…"

Red and Purple looked at each other. Each took a breath and yelled "ZIIIIIIIIIIMMMM!"

He held a silencing finger. "Version 34.7.987 Beta! YES I HAVE DONE IT!"

Purple sighed. His organ still hurt from the meat antidote, which was finally passed off as a failure, much to his pleasure. "What have you done, Zim?"

"I have devised a plan I like to call Opre…"

"NO!" Both shouted at the same time. Listening to that tirade again would be the equivalent of eating acid. Red resumed. "We know the code name," He said politely, "But we want to know the details."

Zim smiled. "Okay, Dib belongs to a secret network of skeptics and conspiracy theorists!"

Purple was lost at this. "Yeah and…?"

"I have found a way to infiltrate that very organization!"

They both sighed. This was taking WAAAAY too long. "How?"

He held up a singular note card. It was purple and had a single picture of a human eye. Below it said 'My eyes are swollen.' On the other side, 650-876-JOIN.

"A card? That's how you plan to join?"

"No, not I, you!"

Red and Purple started. "Huh? Why us?"

"Because my face is too well known there. I do not wish to cast suspicion on myself. No one believes Dib, but you can never be too careful."

Purple looked at Red. "This coming from the guy who blew up Irk." Red couldn't help it. He began to laugh hard.

"SILENCE!"

Their laughter slowed and eventually stopped. One might say they purposely took their time, and they would be right. "Okay. So when do we join?"

"NOW!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Across town, at the Membrane Household, Dib was currently in conference with the very same organization.

The recording finished and clicked off. "THERE! Do you see? Proof!"

A few of the agents available stood in silence for awhile. Finally, Agent Darkbootie spoke. "This is… Interesting. We cannot deny the authenticity of the recording, but we do not find it to be enough."

Dib was flabbergasted. "What? They attacked me! They don't look human!"

"They probably attacked you because you eavesdropped on their private conversation. As for non human, you have an Old kid and a pig boy in your class as well as a kid with a skin condition. They could be suffering from a similar aliment."

"But, the kid with the skin condition IS the alien I've tried to tell you about!"

"Wait, isn't he the one who you showed to us eating waffles?"

"…Er yeah…"

"I thought so."

Dib deflated. "Does this mean you're not going to investigate?"

"Perhaps not. I'll take the recording to the counsel. What they say will be final. I would find more info if I were you."

"Affirmative, Agent Darkbootie. Agent Mothman out!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You want me to do what?"

"I told you, Jaz. Find the IEAB."

Jaz couldn't believe her ears. Her brother, Tallest Green, wanted her to find IEAB. Why, she couldn't say.

"But why? That thing is nothing but trouble!"

Green looked at her with cool, calm eyes. "It's a weapon. Despite its destructive past, it's still a weapon."

"You are out of your mind! But, I haven't a choice, do I?"

Green nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the shortie! Next Chapter Coming Soon!


	8. A Day in the Life of Tallest Green

The Tallest Betrayal

By thesuperdot

Chapter 9: A Day in the Life of Tallest Green

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walk through the corridors of my flagship, not on an efficiency check or anything, but because I wish to go on a stroll.

Who am I? I am Green, Tallest Green.

What am I? I am the Irken Empire's Almighty Tallest. A high honor, to be sure.

I rather find it to be ironic, actually. I, Green, have become head of the great conquering race, the Irkens, when in reality, I'm fairly nice guy. Don't get me wrong, though, I can still be cruel and unusual. Take Red and Purple for example, although, there is a good reason for that. Trust me, getting cheated out of Tallest and dumped in a dump-planet can grate on the nerves, if you know what I mean. But that, that is a story for another day.

I pass over the catwalk of a Voot Dock where a number of Irken pilots, many of whom are the best, repair their Voot's and receive instructions of what's next. This group shall, if I can remember right, be heading to a possible location of Resisty members.

A pilot looks upward at me and I can accurately predict what will happen. He straightens up, wiggles his antennae, and yells as loud as he can, "ALL HAIL TALLEST GREEN!" Immediately everyone drops what they are doing, turns to me and salutes.

The cry is the same: "ALL HAIL TALLEST GREEN!"

I smile. That never gets old. I make a small gesture, and everyone resumes what they are doing.

I soon encounter a heavily armored door flanked by two elite guards. They also salute me. These are the Beta Labs; the highest of security is here. A deft wave of my hand opens the door, and to think, I could only get in with the permission of my sister before. Heh, I used to work under her, now it is her working under me!

I pause at the observation window of Lab 6, the most secure lab here. This is where the containment jars from Zim were sent, you can guess why they were put in the highest security lab complex in the highest secure lab there. Anything from Zim is bound to be dangerous.

Two techs are in here analyzing the clear liquid. "Scan complete, it appears to be a form of Hydrogen and Oxygen fused together. From prelim checks, we cannot determine why this is considered dangerous to our health."

The other tech notes this. "Shall we proceed to open the canisters?"

"Rodger. Activating robotic arms." The tech grabbed two joysticks and began to maneuver two arms around. It was apparent the he was new at it.

One arm nearly took the head off of the tech near the canister. "HEY! Watch it, buddy!" He yelled. The tech controlling the arms quickly regained control. He began to open the jar. An evil hiss escaped. "Okay, stasis field has been breached…"

The tech moves the arm carefully, but knocks the jar slightly, causing it to shake violently. "CAREFUL!"

The sudden yell startled the tech and he knocks the jar over and spills a healthy dose onto the other tech.

He glares at the tech. "You stupid son of aAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" He collapses in pain. The other tech runs to the intercom.

"Emergency in Lab 6! Repeat, emergency in Lab 6! Medical team required!"

Years of training suddenly rush by me and into the lab. These Irken Medics are the best of the best, capable of every type of medical situation know to the Irken race.

I watch as the injured tech is safely taken to the med labs, and Jaz is currently scolding the tech who caused the accident.

I walk to the trauma center of the med labs, which is one floor up on my flagship.

They have the tech in a jar of blue fluid, specially designed for treating chemical burns. Switch on the Intercom to the room. "Is he alright?" I ask.

The medical officers in that room snap to attention and salute. "Yes, sir! Tech Icha shall make a full recovery!"

I nod in approval. "What about the substance?"

"We do not have a clear picture on it at this time. But we can tell you that getting bathed in the stuff will cause severe burns and pain. It also seems to take a little longer to heal than usual."

At that moment Jaz runs up to me. "Hey, Green!"

I turn to her. "Ah, Jaz, have to talked to the technician about his mistake?"

"Yeah, he's very sorry about that, wants your forgiveness and such. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we, uh, caught the IEAB."

Ah yes, the IEAB. I have a big plan for that 'thing'.

"Where, may I ask, did you find it?"

"We found it in the artic sector, frozen in ice. Made it a whole lot easier to catch it. But, why do you need it?"

It's really quite simple. The small resistance group known as The Resisty has been causing problems of late. They have almost freed a planet from our grasp.

This cannot stand.

So, I have charged Jaz with the task of capturing the IEAB from our home world of Irk and bring it here. Not onto the ship of course, but just outside of it.

The group of elite pilots, whom saluted me while observing them, has been given a secret mission involving it.

They shall pilot a cargo ship, IEAB contained in it, to the world suspected of housing Resisty members and it's base, shoot the IEAB onto the planet and let it loose.

Simple, effective, brilliant.

I predict that one of three possibilities shall occur.

One, the IEAB eats and destroys the Resisty members and their base. After which we sent the IEAB to Earth's Moon.

Two, The Resisty destroy the IEAB. After which we come in a mop up what's left with the armada.

Three, the planet does not have any Resisty members or a base on it. Then we simply ship it off to Earth's Moon and collect it when do find out where the Resisty are hiding.

Once again, simple, effective, brilliant. I personally hope for two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I talk with my top admiral, we wrap up a few loose ends and finish going over the plan we have set out. This mission, which I myself have devised relies exclusively on stealth. They cannot know what is coming to them; therefore, no broadcast will be made. It will be me, my admiral, and the pilots.

After a few minute we receive word of preparation and delivery of the IEAB, and we head to the hanger to give the final brief. I don't really do briefings myself, I try to stay away from the military operations unless it's related to OID2. This isn't, it's just a loose end to clean up.

Approaching the hanger, we here the familiar call: "Admiral and Almighty Tallest on deck!" And we find about 24 of the best pilots ready and waiting for us.

"At ease." Admiral Cornell says to the group. "You are the finest pilots this military has to offer, and I am pleased to say you have been given a mission of great secrecy. My Tallest, you have the floor."

I thank him and take my time looking at each of the pilots there. "Right. This is a mission of simplicity. Mainly guarding a cargo ship en route to a planet we think may be a base of ops for the Resisty."

A few of the pilots looked confused. "Why a cargo ship, sir? If the planet has a Resisty base, why not send a portion of the armada to wipe them out?" One asked.

I smiled; this was the exact question I was hoping for. I made a small signal to the hanger door operator. "The reason is simple. On top of keeping the cargo ship safe, you will also need to monitor the status of… well, take a look for yourself."

The pilots turned and gasped. There it was, in all its glory, the IEAB. It was situated a few hundred yards away, but you could still feel the raw power coursing inside of it.

"No way!" "They can't possibly be serious!" "This is insane."

"Now, do you see why the Almighty Tallest has seen fit to keep this a secret?" Admiral Cornell said. Everyone nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the admiral finishes his speech, we ask the pilot for confirmation on what thye are to do during this mission. Admiral Cornell himself shall be piloting the cargo ship. I myself say few words of luck and head to the control room above. Before I can even step off the elevator, I am told everyone is ready. I watch as the admiral's ship docks into the specially made cargo ship dock, becoming the cockpit for the ship. Okay, Delivery Boy is ready, all systems go." He says through the intercom.

"Rodger that, all ships in Operation Gift, you are cleared to launch. Good luck." The tech says.

I watch as each ship takes off into hyperspace. The mission has begun, good luck, men, good luck.

I must go now, I feel a little hungry and a few other matters need my attention. I wonder if the injured tech is okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Chapter Soon. Bleh, that's all I have to say. Hint to next chapter: Operation Skeptic is in full swing!


End file.
